


Chicken

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his dissertation fiasco and before deciding to become a cop, Blair might need a job. Jim helps. </p><p>Summary longer than story. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This is just a little bit of silliness I found when looking through an old journal. No idea when I originally wrote it or what inspired it, but I still think it's funny.
> 
> For Patt, for sticking around, loving the guys like I do and laughing with me for too many years to count.

"Hey, Chief, Tyson's is hiring," Jim said, looking up from the newspaper.

Blair stopped typing on his laptop and looked up. "Tyson's as in chicken? What do I know about chicken except how to cook it two dozen different ways?"

Jim folded the newspaper, set it aside and shrugged. "I'm just saying."

Jim pushed back from the table and slowly got up, his leg stiff from sitting too long. He filled his coffee mug and then leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Anyway," he started, "the pay starts at $22 an hour."

"Seriously?" Blair asked. He closed the laptop and picked up their breakfast dishes, carrying them to the sink. "Wonder why the pay starts so high?"

Jim shrugged, took a long sip of his coffee and then set his mug on the counter. "Maybe they heard about all your experience with cock."

Blair snorted when he laughed, holding the counter as he threw his head back. 

Jim smiled, pleased with himself, as he watched his Chief. Things had been tense for so long, it was good to hear Blair's laugh, to see the youthful joy on his beautiful face.

"I'll show you my experience with cock," Blair said, serious now, reading the expression on Jim's face.

He reached for Jim then, and there was more laughter.


End file.
